This invention relates in general to musical instruments, and more particularly to a unique slide and pick retention means for a stringed instrument.
In stringed instruments, the strings are often plucked with a small wafer-like pick. Picks are customarily carried in one's pocket, and are difficult to retrieve easily when needed. Further, when the pick is not needed for a short period of time, it is often laid in some convenient place and promptly forgotten. Spare picks are ordinarily unavailable in order for the musician to readily and quickly obtain a replacement.
In the past, various types of containers and spring retainers have been devised to secure the pick to the instrument, in efforts to overcome this difficulty. These devices have been limited to a location on the end piece of the stringed instrument were the retainer can be permanently attached. It would be advantageous to provide a pick retention means applicable to any type of stringed instrument which can be located anywhere on the instrument including the main body. Additionally, it would also be advantageous to be able to retain other devices which are used by a musician during the performance of a stringed instrument, such as guitar slides.
It therefor becomes an object of the present invention to provide a unique pick and slide retention device readily applicable to any stringed instrument, and easily accessible to the musician for the rapid and convenient removal and replacement of the slide and pick.